Talk:Souvenirs
Perhaps making a new category like Rewards might be more appropriate. Could also add other articles like Enhancements, Inspirations, Badges, etc. - Snorii 07:46, 27 June 2006 (PDT) Just to note, I was previously typing up souvenirs as templates (Category:Souvenir_Templates) to allow them to be easily inserted anywhere someone might want to. --StarGeek 12:56, 27 June 2006 (PDT) o.o well.. this obviously needs some major overhaul.. first of all I'd have the mission/story arcs info on the story arcs page (or perhapse, combine the two pages into "Story Arcs and Souvenirs" and then just redir...), then have this list the actual text of the souviner's here.. (preferably in an expandable box which only shows a spoiler warning until its clicked, then when expanded, the entirety of the souvenir..). =^^= and of course, we can't forget to add the TF, SF and 5TH column ones in too! --Sleepy Kitty 01:11, 10 February 2007 (PST) : I'm with kitty, this page needs updating. When I get home, I'll add the lv 30-45 CoV souviners in the current format, since between my characters, I have all of them except Ghost Widow's, Scirrco's and Mako's. TayJK 10:52, 15 February 2007 (PST) :: I agree, but I've got to say that the Story Arcs page already feels large and unwieldy (Trust me, I'm the one who's been writing it). It probably should still be two pages, but be "CoH Story Arcs and Souvenirs" and "CoV Story Arcs and Souvenirs", rather than one for souvenirs and another for story arcs. - Stab594 11:29, 15 February 2007 (PST) I'm thinking of using a new souviner format for the combined article that looks like this: Skulls bandana Story arc name: Bonefire Contacts: Lorenzo DiCosta, Wes Schnabel, and Willy Starbuck Enemy Type: Skulls and Hellions Perhaps as a table instead. Maybe throw in what zone(s) the contacts are in as well. TayJK 13:50, 15 February 2007 (PST) o.o what I had in mind was like that, cept with the souvenir text in after the enemy type, preferable in a spoiler box where it can be hidden so the page is smaller and more managable. the code on wiki's where it works is this: text! but that doesn't seem to work here... an example of how it works o.o just scroll down past the pic. I've seen it in several different wiki formats before where there'd be a + button or the like. --Sleepy Kitty 16:31, 15 February 2007 (PST) :For now then, I'll add info in that format. The text can be added later. TayJK 20:13, 15 February 2007 (PST) I think a table would be better. When I started the article, I wasn't really thinking about how big it was going to be even without the spoilers, but the table of contents alone is huge. How about something like this. - Snorii 05:51, 16 February 2007 (PST) o.o the only problem I see with table format like that is that it doesn't allow for the souvenir text format itself.. its just not the same without having them here.. --Sleepy Kitty 18:15, 17 February 2007 (PST) Villain Souvenirs Dang, that's going to be one huge table. I recently counted the number of souviners on my fifty brute that did every arc lv 30-45, and he has about 75 souviners. We're probably going to need a template. Perhaps we cuold break the table into something like this: Villain Souvenirs Levels 1-4 __notoc__ Also, how are we going to handle souviners that vary depending on the success or failure of missions in the arc? For example, in The Aeon Conspiracy for Marshal Brass, you can either get a After Action Report or A Bootleg Recording depending on whether you fail or succeed at the final mission. I also agree that we should probably split this into two articles, one for CoH one for CoV. TayJK 06:27, 16 February 2007 (PST) We could do one of the following. Just playing around with tables a bit. - Snorii 07:51, 16 February 2007 (PST) Or (just messing around with a color indicating failure). :Personally, I think the red one looks better. I still say we should drop the level range column so we have a table for each level range, rather then one 80+ size table for each side. I'll add some details (not the enemy group, but contact and story arc names) and some souviners later today in the format currently in the article until we get a template set up. TayJK 09:46, 16 February 2007 (PST) As far as pure information vilian side, lv 1-20, lv 30-40 have every souviner with the possible exception of some failure souvenirs, lv 40-45 is missing one of the Rikti ambassador's success souvenirs and several of the patron souvenirs. Lvs 20-30 and 45-50 are incomplete. TayJK 12:19, 17 February 2007 (PST) Created the Souvenir Teamplates. They are named Template:Souvenir Start, Template:Souvenir Row and Template:Souvenir End. Only problem so far is that the middle and right columns of souvenir row isn't centered. Also need to create one with red cell for failure. TayJK 19:22, 26 February 2007 (PST)